lego_marvel_superheroes_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Amadeus Cho
SFMRRF is a British / Australian - American alternate supergroup third of members: Sean Russell Flem CBE is a English actor rapper & singer Margot Elise Robbie is a Australian actress & film producer Reuben Eddie Fassaden is a American actor rapper & singer LSD is a British / Australian - American supergroup band of members: Labrinth is a British musician singer rapper songwriter & record producer Sia is a Australian singer songwriter & music video director Diplo is a American DJ songwriter & music producer Alan Rickman was a English actor & director (1946 - 2016) Heath Ledger was a Australian actor & music video director (1979 - 2008) John Heard was a American film & television actor (1946 - 2017) 4 English team actors: Sean Flem Benedict Cumberbatch Labrinth & Idris Elba 4 Australian team actors: Margot Robbie Hugh Jackman Sia & Keith Urban 4 American team actors: Reuben Fassaden Kevin Spacey Diplo & Eminem .S.C.D.T. is a British - Dutch hip hop alternate group of band members: Sean Russell Flem CBE is a English actor rapper & singer Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao is a Cuban - American singer & songwriter Dylan Kwabena Mills also known as "Dizzee Rascal" is a British rapper recording artist & record producer Tijs Michiel Verwest OON also known as "Tiesto" is a Dutch DJ and record producer The Donard School Lives is a British - American supergroup animated alternate band: Sean Russell Flem CBE is a English actor rapper & singer Reuben Eddie Fassaden is a American actor rapper & singer Lisa Jones Tomei is a English actress rapper & singer Alan Johnny Williams CBE is a English actor rapper & singer Pierre David Guetta is a French DJ music programmer record producer & songwriter Four Boys is a English - Australian group of hip hop boy band: Sean Russell Flem CBE is a English actor rapper & singer Kevin Lee Roberts is a British - American actor rapper & singer Judah Hank Stewart is a Australian - Israeli actor rapper & singer Seth Damon Hardy is a Australian - New Zealand actor rapper & singer Eugene Zaviva Wilder also known as "Razer" is a French rapper songwriter stage actor & record producer Jared Quill Herazede is a Danish rapper actor & recording artist "Jordan & Philip Dunn Presents... JP Brothers" is a British - American hip hop both actors rappers & singers: Sean Flem as "Jordan Dunn" from London England & Reuben Fassaden as "Philip Dunn" from New York City The Donard School Live Worlds is a British - Dutch group of twelve alternate hip hop members: English actor rapper singer Sean Flem American actor rapper singer Reuben Fassaden English actress rapper singer Lisa Tomei English actor rapper singer Alan Williams British - American actor rapper singer Kevin Roberts Australian - Israeli actor rapper singer Judah Stewart Australian - New Zealand actor rapper singer Seth Hardy Australian actress Margot Robbie French DJ David Guetta Cuban - American singer Camila Cabello British rapper Dizzee Rascal & Dutch DJ Tiesto The Donard School Lives is a British - American supergroup animated alternate band: English actor rapper singer Jordan Dunn American actor rapper singer Philip Dunn English actress rapper singer Shannon Dunn & English actor rapper singer Jordan McCabe Four Boys is a English - Australian group of hip hop boy band: English actor rapper singer Sean Flem British - American actor rapper singer Kevin Roberts Australian - Israeli actor rapper singer Judah Stewart & Australian - New Zealand actor rapper singer Seth Hardy SFMRRF is a alternate supergroup third of members: English actor Sean Flem Australian actress Margot Robbie & American actor Reuben Fassaden .S.C.D.T. is a British - Dutch hip hop alternate group of band members: English actor rapper singer Sean Flem Cuban - American singer Camila Cabello British rapper Dizzee Rascal & Dutch DJ Tiesto BC.HJ.KS is a supergroup of the actors: English actor Benedict Cumberbatch Australian actor Hugh Jackman & American actor Kevin Spacey Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch CBE is a English actor Hugh Michael Jackman AC is a Australian actor singer & producer Kevin Spacey Fowler KBE is a American actor producer & singer SPNF is a English both supergroup of actors: Simon John Pegg & Nicholas John Frost WFMW is a American both supergroup of actors: John William Ferrell & Mark Robert Michael Wahlberg SFMRRF Feat. Sean Flem Margot Robbie & Reuben Fassaden THUNDERCLOUDS SCDT Feat. Sean Flem Camila Cabello Dizzee Rascal & Tiesto BOASTY Sean Flem Feat. Ed Skrein & 6ix9ine LOOK AT ME NOW Tiesto Skrillex Diplo Jonas Blue & Jax Jones Feat. Sean Flem Cody Simpson Alan Williams Liam Payne & Stormzy ONE KNOW YOUR NAME LSD is a supergroup band of members: British musician Labrinth Australian singer Sia & American music producer Diplo Nine Magic Tablet Ingots: 1. Cobra: Lets you wield your keychain with the dexterity of a serpent. 2. Eye Of Horus: It empowers your torch to illuminate secrets hidden to mortal eyes such as clues and collectible items. 3. Gear: Allows one to empower motorized objects. 4. Hammer And Chisel: Allows one to restore broken objects to their original state. 5. Lightning: Allows one to use the power of the storm to protect oneself. 6. Paintbrush: Allows one to enchant works of art paintings statues and so on. 7. Shield: Allows one to raise a protective shield. 8. Animal: Allows one to tame and befriend wild animals. 9. Pharaoh: Is the final piece. It grants the Tablet its complete power. Ivan The Terrible ruled as Tsar Of Russia for almost forty years before his death in 1584. He expanded trade created a secret police built the famous St. Basil's Cathedral and took away the rights of Russian peasants. Napoleon Bonaparte rose from the rank of General To Emperor Of France. Finally defeated in 1815 at the Battle Of Waterloo he is considered one of the finest military commanders in history and has been credited with the invention of modern infantry warfare. Al Capone was a notorious Chicago mobster who made his fortune on bootlegging and various other organized criminal activities in the 1920's. He eventually went to prison for not paying his taxes. Game Over is a British song by seven rapper members: Tinchy Stryder is a Ghanaian - British rapper singer entrepreneur & investor Giggs is a British rapper Professor Green is a British rapper songwriter & television personality Tinie Tempah is a British rapper singer songwriter & entrepreneur Devlin is a English rapper Example is a English musician singer rapper songwriter & record producer Chipmunk is a British rapper Game Over (2019) is a British - Danish alternate hip hop song by seven rap members: Sean Russell Flem CBE is a English actor rapper & singer Kevin Lee Roberts is a British - American actor rapper & singer Seth Damon Hardy is a Australian - New Zealand actor rapper & singer Dylan Kwabena Mills also known as "Dizzee Rascal" is a British rapper recording artist & record producer Judah Hank Stewart is a Australian - Israeli actor rapper & singer Eugene Zaviva Wilder also known as "Razer" is a British - French rapper songwriter stage actor & record producer Jared Quill Herazede is a Danish - Austrian rapper actor & recording artistCategory:Beam Deflection Ability Category:Repair Ability Category:Electricity Ability Category:Cracked LEGO Walls Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Characters